


Limbo

by kaige68



Series: Icon drabbles [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur walks the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for icon drabble challenge at 1_million_words.
> 
> I own none of this!

He’s slipped, gone under too far, knew it. Knew it was limbo around him.

Arthur thought his limbo would be different. Not a beach at the very least. He walked forward, willing signs of civilization to manifest. A building, a road, a boat for Christ’s sake. All he got was a vast stretch of sand and water.

Drunken Cobb had talked about building skyscrapers and lakes, canals, railroads. Arthur concentrated on his childhood home, the one his mother loved, but would have loved more if it had overlooked the ocean.

Nothing. Like it wasn’t his limbo.

Then, behind him. “Darling.”


End file.
